roelfandomcom-20200213-history
Part 1 1934
1934 Wile observing a another alternate earth , Q a almighty being decides to change it , having already sent the Galaxy class starship USS Yamato* to a another dimension and gave it to the Japanese empire of that earth he decides that this time he will send a starship and give it to a nation who is not that powerful. First he has to seek a starship that he can send back , after thinking for a couple of seconds he comes up whit the perfect starships for this, using his fast powers zaps himself to the USS Amsterdam (1) a Galaxy class starship orbiting near the Utopia Planitia Fleet Yards, Mars in the year 2373. Now having found the ship he needs for the job , he begins to think about the right person to run it, after going true the persons of the nation he wants to give it , he comes up whit the right person. Whit one snap he and the USS Amsterdam disappear heading to another dimension and another earth. What appears to be seconds for the USS Amsterdam is really a inter dimension time travel spanning almost 440 years. Whit no damage the USS Amsterdam appears in orbit of the new planet earth , the second thing Q dos is zapping the person he wants from his office to the bridge of the USS Amsterdam. This person is kapitein-luitenant ter zee ( commander) Karel Doorman officer in the royal Netherlands navy , whit commander Doorman know present Q appears and explains to commander Doorman that he has bin chosen to command the starship USS Amsterdam and to help him in this job he will be given all the knowledge to operated the ship and it system. After only 4 minutes Q disappears , leaving commander Doorman alone onboard the USS Amsterdam , will standing onboard what he know is the bridge , commander Doorman pinches himself in order to check if he is not dreaming , after conforming that he is not dreaming when he feels pain he decides to conform that he is still in the year that he was before being zapped onboard this starship. So his first act as captain of the USS Amsterdam is asking the onboard computer what the current year is , the computer responds June 27th 1934. Now knowing that its all real and he is still in the year 1934 , commander Doorman decides that this situation is more then he can handle , so after thinking he decides to go to the transport room and beam somebody up who he knows he can trust and can help him. After walking towards the nearest transport room he first has to find coordinates where the chief of naval staff is , the person he is planning to beam up , knowing it Tuesday and still early in the morning he narrows it down to the naval headquarters in Den Helder , after getting the fix on he engages and seconds latter a bewildered commander of the royal Netherlands navy is standing on the transport pad. The high ranking chief of naval staff and also the minister of navy vice-admiral Janssen is not at first happy that he is beamed up to a strange please wile during a meeting , but after seeing commander Doorman and latter getting a explanation he begins to calm down. After a hour of talking en walking true the corridors of the USS Amsterdam , vice-admiral Janssen a man who is struggling to keep the royal Netherlands navy a strong force in times that cutbacks a more normal then a exception begins to believe that the USS Amsterdam might be the answer the Kingdom of the Netherlands needs to remain a strong country. So after being escorted back to the transporter room and bin given a combadge by commander Doorman , vice-admiral Janssen beams down to the naval headquarters leaving commander Doorman alone to explore the newest addition to the royal Netherlands navy. (1) named after the former Netherlands capitol and Cleveland cruiser of the same name. 　